Machine Infernale
by Kalincka
Summary: [Unity, post Dead Kings] Une heure après l'attentat de la rue Saint-Nicaise, Arno pénètre dans l'opéra par l'une des fenêtres. C'est là qu'il le trouve, droit dans sa loge, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait qu'il vient de frôler la mort.


Voilà, parce que depuis que j'ai découvert la quantité astronomique de material sur Arno et Napoléon, ça devait arriver.

Présence de **spoilers majeurs** sur toute l'histoire principale et le DLC Dead Kings ; cette fanfic se déroule juste après la Mission Coop "La Machine Infernale"!

Enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

— Et vous êtes quand même venu à ce maudit opéra.

Les mots d'Arno étaient froids, plus secs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. L'air mi-furieux et mi-ahuri, l'assassin se tenait droit dans la loge de celui qu'il venait de sauver d'un attentat il y avait à peine une heure, et qui lui tournait résolument le dos en faisant face à l'amphithéâtre d'un air pompeuse.

— Joséphine tenait absolument à ce que je m'y rende, répondit simplement Napoléon sans daigner se retourner. Et dire que la guerre ne commence pas avant le Vème acte…

Arno serra les poings. Le sang séché sur son épée et sur son manteau aux couleurs de la Révolution aurait fait fuir n'importe quel passant, mais le Premier Consul lui accordait autant d'importance qu'un mendiant de la Cour des Miracles.

Premier Consul. L'homme était détestable. Se clamer roi après tant d'années d'anarchie destinées à instaurer un système plus égalitaire, après tant d'encre et de rouge ayant coulé sur l'Histoire, après tout ce chaos…

— C'est elle qui m'aurait tué sinon la bombe, ajouta-t-il en pivotant enfin pour lui faire face.

L'assassin résista à se jeter sur le général. Ce dernier portait toujours ce même bicorne, le même qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre aux Tuileries, et ce même uniforme qu'il portait encore lors de sa quête de pouvoir à Franciade ; seuls ses traits semblaient avoir changé. Ils étaient plus durcis, plus mûrs – comme ceux d'Arno – et ses yeux orageux étaient empreints d'une fierté empruntée au lion.

Arno sentit sa colère exploser malgré tout, s'avançant vers l'homme qu'il avait jadis aidé, considéré comme un ami, quand Élise-

— Et savoir que des gens sont encore en train de comploter pour faire d'autres victimes, cela ne vous inquiète-t-il pas ?! s'écria-t-il au bout de quelques pas.

— Ne les as-tu pas éliminés ? répondit calmement Napoléon en haussant un sourcil faussement confus.

La rage fit bouillir ses veines à une vitesse inégalable tandis que l'assassin crachait toute sa rancœur :

— Et alors ?! Je ne suis pas un soldat, et des innocents ont perdu la vie à votre place !

— Et est-ce ma faute ?

Un silence passa.

— Si j'avais dû mourir, alors pourquoi as-tu tenté d'empêcher ma mort ?

— Mon souhait n'est pas de vous voir mort.

C'était vrai. Arno le dépréciait pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à souhaiter sa disparition. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il savait que Napoléon le provoquait, que ce maudit orgueil qui était sien refusait de s'incliner face à sa bonne volonté, mais sa réponse avait été purement sincère.

— Donc tu n'es pas un soldat, mais tu agis comme tel, renchérit le général d'un ton mesquin.

Sans prévenir, Arno s'empara violemment du col de l'uniforme qui lui faisait face, perdant tous ses moyens sans qu'il ne sache comment :

— Comment pouvez-vous dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait ?!

Napoléon lui renvoya un regard tout aussi agressif.

— Comme quand tu étais là à Franciade et que c'est ce qui a causé mon arrestation ?

— Tu aurais perdu la tête en découvrant un tel artefact.

C'était la première fois qu'Arno le tutoyait sans y faire attention, et ce ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Un silence passa, un très long silence pendant lequel l'assassin et le général s'observèrent droit dans les yeux, et ce dernier finit par siffler de la voix la plus grave qu'il ait jamais utilisée :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de _protection_.

— Élise disait la même chose.

Les mots avaient filé sans qu'Arno ne les contrôle, et il se figea quand il se rendit compte à quel point cette phrase voulait tout dire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Napoléon afficha clairement sa surprise, brisant le masque d'indifférence qu'il avait enfilé en entrant dans l'opéra. Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, avant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa contenance en fronçant les sourcils :

— Je ne suis pas elle. Paix à son âme.

— Non, tu n'es pas comme elle. Tu es bien plus ambitieux, mais c'est la même chose qui te tuera aussi. Vous vous battez jusqu'au bout pour atteindre votre but, mais au final vous ne voyez même pas que vous courez à votre perte, sans réaliser que des gens tiennent à vous ! s'écria Arno en raffermissant instinctivement sa prise sur le col de l'uniforme. J'ai vu tout ça !

Il eut envie d'ajouter _Et je ne veux pas que ça recommence_.

Nouveau silence, durant lequel il vit l'orage de pensées miroiter dans les prunelles à quelques centimètres des siennes ; finalement, Napoléon parla d'un ton qui évoquait plus une demande qu'un ordre :

— Arno, lâche-moi.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il obéit. Il ne sut pas non plus pourquoi l'instant d'après, ses lèvres s'écrasaient violemment contre celles du général, pendant les quelques secondes les plus intenses de sa vie – l'homme était fier, conquérant, et lui n'avait été habitué qu'aux baisers passionnés d'Élise. Par réflexe, il fit remonter ses mains dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber le bicorne au passage, et en retour, il sentit celles de l'autre s'agripper à sa capuche dans l'espoir de l'abaisser – ce fut vain.

Le baiser était foudroyant. Arno avait l'impression de se trouver en plein milieu d'un affrontement ; il y avait l'adrénaline de la bataille, ce combat au corps à corps qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui qu'il menait à l'épée, et il sentait son cœur accélérer comme quand il fuyait par les toits après un meurtre. Il était encore en colère, ce qui rendait l'échange d'autant plus brutal, mais la damnée fierté militaire de l'autre l'empêchait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds – le fourbe répondait par plus de passion encore. Malgré tous ses ressentiments, l'assassin sentait quelque chose qui l'apaisait en même temps que leur étreinte, la même émotion qui l'avait saisi quand il avait constaté que la bombe avait épargné le carrosse qu'il avait suivi en éliminant les tireurs royalistes, cette émotion quand il avait appris que le fragment d'Eden récupéré à Franciade ne tomberait pas entre les mains du général.

Le soulagement.

— Mon général !

Dans un sursaut, ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant les bottes claquant au loin, et qui allaient bientôt rentrer dans la loge. Arno se recula légèrement, en proie à plusieurs émotions contraires, tandis que Napoléon se penchait pour ramasser prestement son chapeau :

— Demain matin. Mes appartements, déclara ce dernier d'un ton convenu.

Alors que l'assassin se précipitait vers la fenêtre d'où il était venu pour ne pas être vu, il remarqua le rictus amusé du Premier Consul. Juste avant que le soldat n'entre, Arno se laissa engloutir dans l'ombre en pensant qu'il serait sûrement là bien avant demain matin.

— Maudit sois-tu, Bonaparte.


End file.
